the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Author Of Time (Holy Name)
Author Of Time denotes God as the originator and guiding force behind the events of history. It is closely associated with the Prefectory of the Rosae Crucis and is often used by Theist members of that Chapter in lieu of the Great Rite. Ordo Essenes: "In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth" Essenes are a truly esoteric Order of Adepts who posses the powers of time-travel. They often live in remote monasteries, far from prying eyes. They journey through time, witnessing important events to record and learn from them and hunting down Supernaturals who attempt to alter the established timeline. Monestaries are led by a group of Elders, beneath them are petitioners (time travellers in training). Aspect of God: Fate AKA: The Watchers. Essene Degrees Facts: -A Divine Manifestation called 'The Child' is said to prevent anyone from seriously messing with the time continuum. -Essenes have control over time: they can fast forward it, rewind it, and pause it as well. Essenes must not mess with it too much in one scenario, or they might suffer a Rupture (they can get stranded somewhere in time!). -Essenes who attempt to fast forward "all the way" to either the beginning or end of time... return home with strange visions and stories and an incoherent memory? -A trick Essenes love to do is run away from a confrontation, then keep looping back through time until there are several 'versions' of them to confront the problem. -Essenes can skip to another time, walk through the space where a barrier previously was, than loop back, thus bypassing any barriers. -Essenes can "spy" on persons or locations by remaining "stuck" in the flux of the time continuum, existing simultaneously in two places in time at once (but neither fully, which causes them to appear ghost-like and immaterial). However, doing this requires concentration and time to prepare mentally. Afterwards they will be spent and tired. -Essenes can control their own physical age (this is anatomy only, they still die after roughly 100 years). They can appear as a child, a teen, a young man or an old man. -Because of the immense danger of knowing the future ahead of time, Essenes largely keep to themselves, becoming involved in things only when they believe it will suite God's plans. They warn that 'bad things' often happen to people who fool with time and its consequences. Serving The Child: The Essenes are led by The Child, a Divine Manifestation who guides and leads them through visitations and visions. Essenes are often sent out through the waves of time to track down and stop Supernaturals with time-faring capabilities who attempt to alter the established flow of time. Truth About History: Essenes are often privy to the truth about famous historical events or movements. Things lost, or altered accounts, by historians can be proven true or false by those armed with the power to manipulate time itself. Sometimes, if you think someone has cooked the books, visiting the nearest Essene monastery library is the best move. Access To Future Technology: Fighting the Essenes may not be as easy as some think. While the image of itinerant monks makes some people think of them as weak and weaponless, the fact of the matter is that their access to time travel allows them to arm up with the latest in weaponry... decades if not centuries into the future. Armories of future tech exist in guarded locales around the world, places known only to fellow members of the Order. Formidable Security System: Essenes are perfect for hiding epic Dark Objects and other dangerous items because they can store in locations determined not just by spatial dimensions, but also by the time continuum. Imagine trying to retrieve items hidden thousands of years ago? References: -http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/physics/traveling-through-time.html -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0095709/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0300556/ -The Greatest Adventures -http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/pages/frontline/shows/religion/portrait/essenes.html -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Gtf0yXLI7A -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qN5eY6Rt2s -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZeFMjRnRck -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpXLD9TrOgo -http://www.goodreads.com/list/show/211.Best_Time_Travel_Fiction -http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Germain Category:God Category:Prefectory